Nightly Endeavors
by snickers3339
Summary: I'll wait as long as he wants. I mean, what's the problem if I've been waiting since the moment we met? Moliver one-shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything affiliated with the Walt Disney Company.

**Author's Note(s):

* * *

**

**1: okay this is the most important author's note. **

**just thought I'd spew out a one-shot for my friend GiGi's birthday! GiGi's birthday is August 31st, and she's seriously one of the most amazing friends I've had online. She's so sweet and she's such a strong, confident person. So freaking _smart_ too. -sigh- xD Anyway.**

**GiGi, you're an _amazing_ friend. You honestly rock so much and I'm so glad to have met you online. :D I really wish we could meet one day, and I'm sure that day will be the most epic day ever. **

**her user is ~MadeOfOssum and seriously, if she doesn't get at least 3 more reviews, I will not write for a month. :) Okay, not really, but I'll be sad. Dx**

**:) So please? review her HM fic! (And convince her to write more -cough-)**

**

* * *

**

**2: I based this SLIGHTLY off the episode 'B-b-bad to the Chrome', where Jackson lets slip that Miley's gonna sneak out after curfew. Here's what I think she was gonna do. ;)

* * *

**

**3: THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT. There has been the opening of the OFFICIAL HANNAH MONTANA FANFICTION AWARDS.** **Head over to www . officialhannahmontanaawards .** . **kay? Without the spaces, obviously. I'll put a link up in my profile. You can send in nominations and remember to follow the fules on the site! :)**  
**

* * *

**

**4: um. I think that's it. xD oh yeah. this has a high-T rating. I like the scandalous Miley and Oliver. :D  
**

* * *

**Nightly Endeavors  
**

I threw myself in bed quickly, making sure that my robe was covering my shorts and shirt. I tried to steady my breathing, but I was torn between being excited, anxious and somewhat tired. I could already _feel his_ lips upon mine and his hands wandering my body and mine wandering his--

I heard movement outside in the hallway. I knew Jackson had blurted to Dad about me sneaking out tonight. I patiently counted to three inside my head,

_1, 2, 3--_

And right on cue, my bedroom door creaked open and I could smell that darn cologne my daddy wears all the time. I swore I heard a sigh of relief as the door shut once more and the cologne followed him out.

I breathed my own sign of relief glad that he was naive enough to believe that I would forever remain his _little baby girl. _

I waited a few more moments, chewing on my lower lip, knowing that he'd be awake a moment longer and then he'd fall asleep in front of the TV.

I quietly slipped out of bed, tossing my robe as I went.

My trusty rope ladder remained under my bed and I tugged it out, excitement running through me. It was routine for me and I'd expected it to have settled within me.

I threw it over my balcony, securing it, and I scurried down it, feeling more and more squirmish and excited.

Once I reached down, a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me off to the side away from my house. I smiled, feeling myself being whirled around, and a firm, heart-stopping kiss being pressed upon my lips, sending my senses into haywire mode and my brain tingling.

I pulled back, thinking that it was insanely dark before I realized that my eyes had slipped shut.

"You better be Oliver Oken, or I'd have to give you a good Tennessee whoopin'."

There was a silence, and then a chuckle that was purely his. "That sounds _so _hot. I'll take it."

I giggled quietly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him lightly, pressing my body against him. He groaned throatily, and tightened his arms around me, pressing me lightly against the wall. One of his hands slid down to my leg and hoisted one around his waist. I smirked, feeling completely ecstatic, and quite frankly, a _little _turned on.

A gasping breath later, I found myself being tortured by his lips slipping down my jaw messily and to my neck.

"I don't th-think I can wear another sc-scarf," I breathed, tangling my hands in his now shortened hair.

"I like people to think you're taken," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry I c-can't d-do the s-same to _you_," I whispered resentfully, as the thought of what we were doing settled into my mind.

He pulled back, and I opened my eyes. Through the dark, I could barely see him, and I imagined that he had that pained look in his eyes.

"Y-you promised you wouldn't bring that up, Miles."

"I c-can't help it," I whispered, tugging at his hair lovingly. "I just really..."

"Don't say it," he warned.

"--_Love you_." And I meant it. I really do.

He was silent, and his arms loosened momentarily. I could almost feel the confusion radiating out from him.

"I love you too," he whispered back, almost begrudgingly. I wished he could say it with more honesty, but I would take it. I always would.

"Good," I whispered, tears stinging my eyes. "Because I love you-- So, so much-- and I j-just-- I really do."

He let out something that sounded like a strangled sob, and wrapped his arms back around me, engulfing me in a tight, passionate hug.

I gasped for breath, enjoying the extreme proximity but also needing air to survive.

He loosened his death grip and moved his hands up to my cheeks kissing me lightly and tenderly.

"I love you," I repeated, starting to see him better as my eyes adjusted. "I really do... I just-- And I hate seeing you with _her _knowing that I'm hurting my best friend."

"I'll break up with her," he promised, leaning in to kiss me again.

I took it, letting my lips slide over his as I slipped my hands around his waist, his slipping up my shirt.

A shuddering gasp left my lips causing our tongues to collide, as well as our hips, both of us groaning at the friction.

I had heard him say that before -- And what had happened was that he and Lilly seemed to act more sickeningly lovey-dovey with each other. I kept telling myself that they were closer to breaking up each and everyday-- And I had actually heard from Rico that they almost did today, but yet, we were still so far apart from being a true couple.

"I'll break up with her," he whispered once more, tugging my shirt up once more as my hands unfastened the buckle on his belt.

I guess one more night wouldn't hurt.

And another.

And another.

And _another._

I'm addicted to him, and I suppose that if he promises, he'll have to come through soon.

It gives me satisfaction however, that I was his first, and that he was mine. That brought me through each day of seeing _them _together.

I'll wait as long as he wants.

I mean, what's the problem if I've been waiting since the moment we met?

* * *

_Ahaa. Poor Miley. :( gr. Loliver. :(_

_-repeats author's note-_

**3: THIS ONE IS IMPORTANT. There has been the opening of the OFFICIAL HANNAH MONTANA FANFICTION AWARDS.** **Head over to www . officialhannahmontanaawards .** . **kay? Without the spaces, obviously. I'll put a link up in my profile. You can send in nominations and remember to follow the fules on the site! :)**


End file.
